


[Podfic] Wings and How to Hide Them

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bodyswap, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: [podfic version read by the author]Crowley's been annoyingly in love for six thousand years. What's another lifetime between friends?Or: Aziraphale definitely fucks and isn't that just perfect?





	[Podfic] Wings and How to Hide Them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings and How to Hide Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387651) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

[Download or stream from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pkwangv6altu60m/Wings%20and%20How%20to%20Hide%20Them.mp3?dl=0).

Alternatively, as traffic allows, download or stream from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z2s0iEzvePrqnM0rIMnZGskwYnH3x34X/view).

Intro and outro music: "Lost" by Dermot Kennedy

Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it. I really killed my throat on this one, haha!


End file.
